3x04 Status Quo?
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sarah w przeszłości, John w przyszłości. Matka i syn próbują powstrzymać SKYNET, każdy na swoją rękę. Sarah chce poznać sekret Clarków i zleceniodawcy Nicky. John odnajduje matkę, co burzy cały jego spokój, odbiera nadzieję i chęć do jakiejkolwiek walki.
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

Szyba chyba była zimna; przed kwadransem przestało padać. Stał, opierając się dłonią o taflę, która od zewnętrznej strony nadal poznaczona była lśniącymi kroplami i zaciekami wyglądającymi jak miniaturowe rzeki z własnymi, licznymi dopływami. Tam gdzieś w dole miasto szło spać i budziło się jednocześnie. Porządni obywatele już dawno zamknęli się w swoich przytulnych, pozornie bezpiecznych domach; rozwalili się na kanapach przed telewizorami z szklankami czegoś z lodem w dłoniach o szorstkiej, zmęczonej skórze. Ustąpili swoje stałe miejsca na ulicach, w sklepach, na stacjach metra, w restauracjach i barach tym, którzy dopiero teraz rozpoczynali życie, nocne życie. Był jednym z tych drugich, ale musiał udawać jednego z tej pierwszej grupy i nie znosił tego. Dlatego kiedy wreszcie mógł być sobą, poczekał, że zegarek na jego szerokim nadgarstku pokaże godzinę dwudziestą trzecią, schował za pasek spodni pistolet i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien złapać taksówkę, czy też wziąć własne auto. Nie, pojedzie metrem. Miał przecież aż pięćdziesiąt osiem minut, żeby dostrzec w umówione miejsce.

Na podziemnej stacji śmierdziało spaloną gumą i bezdomnymi kotami, które gromadnie przesiadywały przy niewielkim barze z hamburgerami, licząc, że ktoś z nocnych podróżnych zlituje się nad nimi i rzuci coś w miarę zjadliwego. Przez dłuższą chwilę śledził rudego jak wiewiórka, wychudzonego kociaka, aż ten podszedł z wahaniem bliżej i otarł się o jego ciemne, sportowe buty z lekkimi, ale grubymi podeszwami i o nogawki czarnych bojówek. Nie odtrącił go stopą, chodź skusiła go ta ewentualność. Nie miał nic do tego pchlarza, niech sobie żyje.

- Lubi pan koty? – Usłyszał nagle. Kątem oka spojrzał na stojącą obok niego kobietę. Staruszka wyglądała całkiem sympatycznie i pewnie można byłoby wziąć ją za miłą babcię pokaźnej gromadki wnucząt, gdyby nie pora, kiedy to czekała na metro. Wlepił wzrok w torowisko.

- Niespecjalnie – odparł po chwili; nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Wystarczająco dużo nagadywał się w pracy. No i musiał być na bieżąco z wydarzeniami sportowymi, czego nie znosił. Uznawał tylko jeden sport. Zabijanie.

- Ja uwielbiam te słodkie puchatki. – Starsza pani z trudem schyliła się, sięgając po kota. Po chwili trzymała zwierzę w ramionach i głaskała je. Nie wiedział, czy pchły przeskakują z rudego futra na rękawy jej szarego płaszcza czy może jest odwrotnie. – Są takie milusie, kicia, kicia śliczna. No już, śliczności ty moje.

Zerknął na zegarek, 23:07, po czym wbił wzrok w reklamę pasty do zębów, z której ładniutka blondynka zrzeszyła zbyt białe szkliwo w sztucznym uśmiechu. Po chwili mruczenie kota i słowa pieszczącej go starszej pani zagłuszyły grzmoty zbliżającego się metra. Pierwszy wagon wreszcie wtoczył się na stację, a za nim kolejny i kolejny. Drzwi syknęły i otworzyły się, wysypując nielicznych podróżnych niczym śmieci z dziurawego worka: podbitych trzydziestokilkulatków, mało atrakcyjne prostytutki, młodocianych ćpunów, cuchnących bezdomnych i tylko kilku spóźnionych porządnych obywateli.

Wsiadł do metra i spostrzegł, że ma cały wagon tylko dla siebie, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Rozsiadł się na poobcieranej kanapie obitej niebieskim, szorstkim ze starości materiałem. Sprawdził pistolet za paskiem spodni; stare przyzwyczajenia, nie da rady. Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w stukot kół i zgrzyt szyn. Dziwna muzyka. Muzyka? A może tylko męczący uszy hałas? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

Wysiadł dwa przystanki wcześniej niż powinien i wyszedł ze stacji na ulicę. 23:24. Ruszył nieśpiesznie chodnikiem; czuł przemożną chęć do bójki. Pokusa nie do odparcia. Niech ma coś od życia. Za udawanie porządnego obywatela. Należy mu się.

Przebiegł park i przeskoczył przez niskie ogrodzenie. Już tutaj słyszał muzykę z pobliskiego klubu, którego nazwę pamiętał dobrze: nie pierwszy raz mijał go w drodze po odbiór _przesyłki_. Klub nazywał się _Dziewiątka_, bo tyle z pewnością kosztowało tam piwo; drinki na bank szły do dwudziestu dolców wzwyż. Miejsce schadzek bogatych studenciaków, którzy myśleli, że nocne wyjścia zrobią z nich mniej porządnych obywateli. Zabawne.

Wolnym krokiem ruszył przez parking pełen drogich cacek na czterech kółkach. Śledziły go uważne spojrzenia dwóch około stukilowych, przypakowanych ochroniarzy. _Nadadzą_ _się_, pomyślał i podszedł do lśniącego, a w środku pewnie pachnącego nowością hummera H3. Stanął przed samochodem i rozsunął rozporek. Strumień moczu nakierował w sam środek O w rejestracji ME2 ROX. Ledwo zapiął z powrotem spodnie, kiedy jeden z ochroniarzy szarpnął go za ramię.

- Coś ci się zjebało we łbie?! – wrzasnął ogolony na łyso paker.

- Mnie nie, ale tobie z pewnością tak – odpowiedział bez chwili zwłoki. – Z taką mordą idziesz do ludzi, małpoludzie?

Cios nadszedł bez ostrzeżenia dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy potężna pięść dosięgła jego twarzy. Niemal spodziewał się usłyszeć trzask kości. Poczuł krew w ustach i oblizał wargi. Smak życia. Ale już nie pozwoli uderzyć się drugi raz.

23:56. Przeszedł przez dziurę w ogrodzeniu i ruszył przez plac budowy. Niemal pogwizdywał, mijając porzuconą koparkę i kilka dziurawych worków cementu. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na metalową konstrukcję. Miną miesiące zanim hotel zostanie ukończony, a potem tylko lata zanim zostanie niemal doszczętnie zniszczony: taka jest kolej rzeczy. Na razie miał czas, dużo czasu.

Przysiadł na brzegu taczek; gdzieś daleko usłyszał sygnał karetki. Ciekawe, czy panów ochroniarzy już zabrali. Ciekawe, czy złamał w sumie dwie ręce, czy trzy. Dwa nosy na pewno.

Nagle w jego kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Wyjął go i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. KASPERSKY.

- Cześć, Trudy – odebrał specjalnie po trzecim sygnale. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Nie obudziłam cię?

- Niezupełnie. Oglądam powtórkę meczu Knicksów, ale znowu sobie nie radzą.

- To dobrze. Słuchaj, Michael, posiedziałam dziś nad aktami Connor i chyba coś mam, ale to nie rozmowa na telefon. Jutro w biurze?

- Jutro w biurze, do zobaczenia więc.

Schował telefon i spojrzał na zegarek. Trzydzieści sekund do północy. Świetnie. Wstał i wbił ręce w kieszenie. Dziesięć sekund. I dostanie kolejny rozkaz. Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden.

- O nic nie prosiłem. Niech żyje wolność wyboru – mruknął z ironią.

00:00.


	2. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

**JOHN'S STORY, PART I**

- Wiesz, gdzie jest moja matka?! – John chwycił Riley za ramiona.

- Ej, nie sraj żarem! – Dziewczyna odepchnęła go od siebie. – Ręki sobie uciąć nie dam.

- Zaprowadzisz mnie do niej?!

- Za co?

- Słucham?

- Nie ma nic za darmo. Zaprowadzę cię do Sary Connor za twój nóż.

- Niech będzie. – Podał jej ostrze. – Pośpieszmy się.

- Nie musimy – mruknęła, oglądając najnowszą zdobycz.

- Riley, proszę, to dla mnie ważne!

- Okej, okej! Chodźmy.

Niemal deptał dziewczynie po piętach, kiedy szli korytarzami. Riley bawiła się jego nożem niczym wymarzoną zabawką. Wreszcie skręcili w bok i znaleźli się w ślepej uliczce. Blondynka poprawiła jednak torbę, wsuwając nóż do jej bocznej kieszeni i zaczęła wdrapywać się po drabince na górę. Bez wahania ruszył za nią i po chwili byli na poziomie gruntu na samym środku zrujnowanej ulicy.

- Nie odzywaj się i idź dokładnie po moich śladach – poinstruowała go szeptem.

Pokiwał głową.

Przemykali między ruinami przed pół godziny, kiedy wreszcie Riley wyjrzała zza załomu muru.

- To tam.

John spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Budynek był na wpół zburzony i nadpalony. Przez dziurę w ścianie widział resztki klatki schodowej i powyginanej, metalowej barierki.

- Jesteś pewna, że to tam? – zapytał.

- No, nie tak do końca, ale jesteśmy tu przecież po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy miałam rację.

Rozejrzała się, a potem biegiem przecięła ulicę. Przemknęła zaraz przy ścianie budynku, a potem ku zdziwieniu Johna minęła drzwi i poszła dalej wzdłuż wysokiego muru. Dogonił ją bez słowa. Wreszcie zatrzymała się przed sporą dziurą i przeszła zgrabnie na drugą stronę.

- Chodź! – pośpieszyła go, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Tymczasem dziewczyna przykucnęła między dwoma nagrobkami i przywołała go gestem ręki. Powoli przesunął spojrzeniem po zrujnowanym cmentarzu. Jak chociaż przez chwilę mógł wierzyć, że jego matka żyje?! Ze łzami w oczach przeszedł przez dziurę, zaczepiając karabinem o wyłom muru. Po chwili szamotania dołączył do Riley. Blondynka pochylona przebiegła między pojedynczymi płytami nagrobnymi w stronę mauzoleów. Przycupnęła pod marmurową ścianą.

- Widzisz tamto drzewo? – zapytała. Kiwnął głową, chociaż widział tylko zwęglony pień. – Sarah Connor leży pod nim. Idź.

Nie zawahał się i ostrożnie przemknął we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili znalazł się przed popękaną płytą. Otarł rękawem warstwę kurzu i popiołu, klękając w zmrożonym błocie. Dostrzegł litery układające się w znajome, jakże znajome!, nazwisko. SARAH CONNOR. Daty pod nim były nieczytelne, gdyż piaskowiec w tym miejscu zryła seria z karabinu maszynowego. Przestał walczyć ze łzami; pozwolił im swobodnie spływać w dół po jego policzkach. Zacisnął mocno powieki; w twarz szczypało go zimne powietrze.

- John, musimy spadać! – Dobiegł go głos Riley.

Wiedział, że dziewczyna ma rację, ale nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Blondynka podbiegła do niego i szarpnęła mocno za poły płaszcza. Pozwolił się podnieść, a potem zaciągnąć w bezpieczny cień mauzoleów. Otarł oczy rękawami; jego towarzyszka coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiła.

- Przykro mi – szepnęła. – Musimy wracać do bazy.

Ruszył za nią bez słowa; ogarnęło go poczucie beznadziei.

Riley zostawiła go u skrzyżowania korytarzy, mówiąc, którędy trafi do części mieszkalnej. John jednak dosyć długo krążył kanałami, wcale nie zastanawiając się, czy dobrze idzie. Wreszcie poznał odnogę prowadzącą do części szpitalnej. Postanowił, że znajdzie Allison. Kobiety jednak nigdzie nie było. Nagle doszedł go hałas; zaintrygowany zajrzał do pomieszczenia za połataną zasłonką. Od razu poznał Jane stojącą na środku podłogi. U jej stóp leżał przewrócony wózek na lekarstwa. Jej ramiona unosiły się i opadały w gniewie; zapamiętale kopnęła wózek i wrzasnęła, po czym chwyciła sweter i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Ledwo cofnął się, szarpnęła zasłonkę i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. Nagle wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma.

- Wszystko... w porządku? – zapytał powoli, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

- Nie. Trzy osoby zmarły dziś na mojej zmianie. Na jeden dzień wystarczy. Mama miała rację. Moja mama zawsze ma rację. Spadam stąd. Nie pomagam skalpelem, chyba czas sięgnąć po karabin.

Szybkim krokiem oddaliła się i zanim rozważył, czy iść za nią, już jej nie było.

Wrócił do części mieszkalnej i rzucił się na swoje posłanie.

- Gdzieś ty łaził, Connor? – Dobiegł go głos Dereka. – Kyle cię szukał.

- Byłem u... mamy.

Starszy Reese usiadł na te słowa, po czym zeskoczył ze swojej pryczy na ziemię.

- Cudownie przypomniałeś sobie, gdzie masz mamusię, co?

- Moja mama nie żyje. Byłem na jej grobie.

- Nie pofarciło się jej zbytnio, zdarza się. Gdzie jest pochowana?

- Na cmentarzu. Nie znam dokładnego adresu – odburknął z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę.

- No to nie była z nami.

- Słucham?

- Musiała umrzeć przed Dniem Sądu, skoro ktoś miał czas urządzić jej pochówek z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Spojrzał na Dereka. Może jego matka zmarła na raka? I nie dożyła okropieństw wojny z maszynami?

Zwinął się w kłębek i przykrył szorstkim kocem. Czuł się pusty.

- John? – Usłyszał nagle; otworzył oczy. Stał nad nim Kyle z wilgotnymi włosami. – Okej?

- Ja-jasne – odparł.

- To świetnie. Leć weź prysznic i uderzamy do _Rdzy i Krwi. _I nie mów, że jesteś zmęczony.

Usiadł ostrożnie i spojrzał w wesołą twarz ojca. On żył. Poczuł wzruszenie.

Przeczesał włosy palcami i obejrzał się w pękniętym lustrze. Podwinął rękawy zbyt dużej, ale czystej koszulki i narzucił na ramiona płaszcz ojca. Do braci Reese dołączył już na korytarzu.

- Gdzie Allison i reszta? – zapytał wuja.

- Dołączą do nas na miejscu.

_Rdza i Krew _okazała się być przestronnym pomieszczeniem, którego sufit obwieszony był mnóstwem kolorowych lampek choinkowych, co dawało ciekawy efekt. Pod ścianami stały stoliki zapełnione ludźmi. Z głośników sączyła się rockowa muzyka, a bar okupywali amatorzy procentów. John ruszył za ojcem między tańczącymi kobietami i mężczyznami.

- Hej, chłopaki! – Misha pomachała im wesoło. Nie miała na sobie munduru tylko fioletową bluzkę i spódnicę, spod której wystawały szerokie nogawki dżinsów.

Przepchali się pod ścianę. John od razu dostrzegł rudą głowę Savanny, a po chwili razem z ojcem i wujem dołączyli do nieco podchmielonego żeńskiego oddziału kobiety i żołnierzy, których poznał już wcześniej: Luke'a, Chena i Tylera. Wszyscy wyglądali na bardzo wesołych. Jemu jednak było smutno, ale zauważyła to dopiero Allison, która zjawiła się kwadrans później.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała go, wsuwając się na kanapę obok niego. Z powodu muzyki musiała nachylić się bliżej i jej włosy musnęły delikatnie jego policzek.

- Byłem dziś na grobie mamy – odszepnął jej.

- Walczyła w Ruchu Oporu?

- Tak. – Nie było to do końca kłamstwo.

- Przykro mi. Z pewnością była bardzo dzielną kobietą.

Pokiwał głową. Tymczasem prawie wszyscy rozeszli się tańczyć. Allison nie spuszczała wzroku z Kyle'a i Savanny, nerwowo popijając coś z metalowego kubka.

- Zatańczymy? – zaproponowała w końcu. John nie miał ochoty, ale jednak zgodził się.

Akurat leciał wolny kawałek, więc objął mocno Allison. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego szyję. Już miał dać ponieść się muzyce i przyjemnego ciepłu _Cameron, _kiedy zobaczył swojego ojca całującego Savannę. To nie był koleżeński pocałunek. Poczuł złość. Odsunął od siebie delikatną lekarkę i ruszył w stronę Kyle'a, żeby siłą oderwać go od rudowłosej Weaver i wymierzyć cios prosto w szczękę.


	3. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

**SARAH'S STORY, PART I**

- Dzień dobry. – Sarah posłała uśmiech Kim Clark; ta stała w progu ubrana w niebieski szlafrok frotte.

- Dzień dobry, Gwen. Napijesz się kawy?

- Nie, już piłam, ale dziękuję.

Obie weszły do środka i Kim ruszyła korytarzem w stronę kuchni. Sarah szła tuż za nią z torbą podróżną przewieszoną przez ramię.

- Lincoln właśnie się ubiera. Jest nieco zdenerwowany. Nowa szkoła i te sprawy. – Kim wzięła kubek i upiła łyk; aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy unosił się w powietrzu. – Skoro mamy jeszcze chwilkę, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Sarah pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na piętro. Jej przewodniczka, cały czas pijąc kawę, mijała kolejne drzwi, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się na końcu korytarza i nacisnęła klamkę.

- To tutaj. Z widokiem na ogród.

Pokój okazał się dosyć duży i widny. Na jego wyposażenie składało się szerokie łóżko, stojący regał na książki, dwudrzwiowa szafa, toaletka i stolik nocny z lampą. Sarah położyła torbę na blat i podeszła do okna.

- Przytulnie – powiedziała; pokój, który miała w domu, kiedy mieszkała jeszcze z Johnem, Cameron i Derekiem był bardzo podobny. Na samo wspomnienie poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Derek nie żył, Cameron była rozwalona i nieaktywna, a John... Johna po prostu nie było. Został jej tylko pokój.

- Prawda? – zaszczebiotała Kim, podchodząc bliżej. – Ja jestem po drugiej stronie korytarza, a Linc dwa pokoje od ciebie. Wieczorem pokażę ci resztę domu.

- Dzień dobry. – Usłyszały za sobą.

- Jesteś już gotowy? – Kim spojrzała na syna, ale ten stojąc w progu, wbijał spojrzenie w Sarę.

- Dzień dobry – odparła kobieta; nie mogła się powstrzymać i spojrzała na jego prawą rękę.

- Gotowy – przyznał cicho i wycofał się na korytarz.

- Na nas chyba już pora – powiedziała Sarah.

- Oczywiście.

Na podjeździe stał Land Rover LRX w kolorze granatowym, lśniący jakby właśnie wyjechał z myjni. Sarah usiadła za kierownicą; lubiła duże, mocne auta. Kim oparła się o drzwi i wyjęła coś z kieszeni szlafroka. Podała Sarze białego palmtopa.

- Wszystko masz tam zapisane. Adresy, numery telefonów, godzina po godzinie twoje obowiązki. Miej oko na moje dziecko, dobrze, Gwen?

- Oczywiście. – Wsunęła urządzenie do kieszeni marynarki. – Możesz mi zaufać.

- Już to robię. – Kim zamknęła drzwi. Sarah skinęła jej głową na pożegnanie i zerknęła w lusterko. Linc siedział na fotelu z szaro-czarnym plecakiem Quicksilvera na kolanach i wyglądał przez okno.

Wjechała na główną drogę. Czuła się dziwnie. Całe życie chroniła własnego syna, który miał pewnego dnia w przyszłości poprowadzić ludzi do zwycięstwa w wojnie z maszynami, a teraz robiła za ochroniarza jakiegoś dzieciaka, tylko dlatego, że jego matka mogła być ważna. Mogła być.

- Masz broń? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Lincolna.

- A jak myślisz?

- Obstawiam, że tak. – Spojrzała w lusterko i napotkała jego czujny wzrok.

- Mam.

- Niepotrzebnie. W ogóle nie wiem, dlaczego mama uparła się, żebym miał ochroniarza.

- Twoja mama niedługo będzie kimś ważnym w ZEIRA Corp. Zapnij pasy – upomniała go.

- No, możliwe. – Niechętnie spełnił jej polecenie. – I pewnie nasz dom zaroi się od strażników.

- Przecież to wszystko środki bezpieczeństwa. Twoja mama chce dla ciebie...

- Wiem, czego chce dla mnie moja mama – przerwał jej szybko. – Znam ją dłużej niż ty. Całe życie.

- Nie wątpię – mruknęła, zerkając na GPS, który prowadził ją do szkoły; to podsunęło jej nowy temat rozmowy: - Denerwujesz się przed pierwszym dniem w nowej szkole?

- Nigdy nie miałem „starej" szkoły; od urodzenia przeprowadzałem się już ze sto razy – rzucił gorzko. – Nie warto było nawet mieć znajomych, bo i tak prędzej czy później odjechałbym na drugi koniec świata.

- Skoro tak uważasz.

Zerknęła w lusterko boczne, przyglądając się przez chwilę jadącym za nią autom. Miała wrażenie, że błysk czerwieni rejestrowała już kątem oka od dłuższego czasu. Może jednak tylko jej się tak wydawało. Postanowiła jednak nie lekceważyć swoich przeczuć; przecież tylko dzięki nim jeszcze żyła.

- Wiesz, że masz siedzieć ze mną na lekcjach? – zagadnął ją, kiedy stanęli na światłach.

- Wiem – skłamała. Nie miała przecież jeszcze okazji zajrzeć do informacji w palmtopie.

- Powrót do szkolnej ławy. Nie będzie łatwo, nie?

- Nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym.

Czerwone auto skręciło gdzieś w boczną ulicę i zniknęło jej z oczu; odetchnęła z ulgą.

Kiedy wczoraj Nicky powiedziała jej o sztucznej ręce Lincolna, długo o tym myślała. Była ciekawa, skąd Kim wytrzasnęła tak zaawansowaną protezę dla syna. Jej samej przychodziły na myśl tylko terminatory i ich mechaniczne kończyny obleczone sztuczną skórą. A przecież wszystkie zniszczyła. Wszystkie co do najmniejszego kawałeczka endoszkieletu.

Ostatni kwadrans drogi Lincoln milczał. Kiedy minęli po dwóch kontrolach bramę św. Anny i Sarah zaparkowała samochód, chłopak nie ruszył się z siedzenia.

- Bo spóźnimy się na lekcje – powiedziała. – A ja nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w kozie już pierwszego dnia.

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- To szkoła dla bogaczy. Ich koza wygląda pewnie jak połączenie kina z kasynem.

- No to się zdziwisz.

Plan szkoły znała już niemal na pamięć. Nicky pokazała jej wszystkie najważniejsze pomieszczenia, w tym niesławną „kozę": surową salkę z ławkami i kilkoma obrazami na ścianach.

Zamknęła samochód i poszła za swoim podopiecznym do budynku. Lincoln jednak powiódł spojrzeniem po zatłoczonym korytarzu.

- Jakaś mapka by się przydała – mruknął.

- Za mną – rozkazała i ruszyła między gromadkami uczniów. Ku jej zdumieniu między nastolatkami stali dorośli, głównie mężczyźni, w marynarkach i ciemnych okularach: ochroniarze. Nie będzie więc sama.

Zaprowadziła chłopca do pracowni chemicznej, która powoli wypełniała się uczniami w takich samych, starannie wyprasowanych przez latynoskie służące mundurkach. Powiodła spojrzeniem po klasie i dostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę w garniturze siedzącego w ławce na końcu pod ścianą. Ten skinął jej głową. Odprowadziła wzrokiem Lincolna do miejsca przy oknie i ruszyła w stronę ochroniarza.

- Gerard Byrnes – przedstawił się; wymienili uścisk dłoni.

- Gwen Calivari.

- Miło mi. Masz chłopaka, co? Ja mam dziewczynę.

Spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, zanim zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło.

- Druga ławka, środkowy rząd – mruknął. – Piętnastoletnie oczko w głowie tatuśka-właściciela kilkunastu hoteli w całych Stanach, które ciągle proponuje mi zrobienie loda.

Sarah spojrzała na kształtną nastolatkę z burzą blond włosów na głowie przyozdobionej złotymi spinkami i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

- Twój jednak wygląda na nieśmiałego – ciągnął Gerard, bawiąc się guzikiem przy mankiecie.

- I taki jest.

- Da ci popalić, zobaczysz.

- Nie wątpię – odrzekła, zanim zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Sarah wbiła wzrok w jasną głowę Lincolna. Po kilku minutach zjawili się ostatni spóźnialscy i do dwójki na końcu sali dołączyła kolejna parka ochroniarzy. Sarah została szeptem przedstawiona Omerowi Crespy i Dudleyowi Abramsowi, zanim wygodniej rozsiadła się w ławce i zaczęła śledzić przebieg lekcji. Nauczyciel kazał Lincolnowi powiedzieć kilka słów o sobie, ale chłopak ograniczył się tylko do imienia i nazwiska. Sarah zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej własny syn podobnie zachowywał się w nowym otoczeniu: niepewnie i z rezerwą.

Zaczęła przeglądać palmtop; miała w nim cały plan lekcji Lincolna łącznie z dodatkową nauką gry na fortepianie, jeździectwie, kursach języka francuskiego i włoskiego oraz korkami z matmy. Zrobiło się jej żal dzieciaka. Czy miał w ogóle czas dla siebie?

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i nauczyciel przerwał wykład o solach; Sarah podniosła głowę.

Nicky lekko zziajana stała w progu. Nieco pomięta biała bluzka wystawała niechlujnie ze spódnicy.

- Sorki za spóźnienie – powiedziała wesoło i Sarah poczuła, że obecność dziewczyny w tej szkole to jednak błąd. Duży błąd. – Nazywam się Nicole Jones.

Nauczyciel wysłał ją do wolnej ławki pod okno, grożąc kozą za kolejne spóźnienia. Dziewczyna zajęła wskazane miejsce i zaczęła wypakowywać kolorowe zeszyty. Gerard poruszył się na krześle ze wzrokiem wbitym w Nicky. Miał zmarszczone brwi.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała go Sarah; znała _ten _rodzaj spojrzenia.

- Dałbym głowę, że nazywa się inaczej – mruknął cicho mężczyzna. – Chyba... skądś ją znam...


	4. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

_Dziękuję pięknie za reviewy i wszystkie dobre słowa:]. Miłego czytania. _

**SARAH'S STORY, PART II**

- Znasz tą dziewczynę?

Sarah bardzo starała się, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał normalnie.

- Takie mam wrażenie. – Gerard potarł kciukiem mocny podbródek. – Właściwie to nie do końca znam tą tutaj, ale... jej siostra... Mogę się jednak mylić, ale...

- Panie Byrnes – nauczyciel poprawił okulary na nosie – może podzieli się pan z resztą klasy tym, co jest tak ważne, że nie może poczekać do przerwy?

- Raczej nie, panie Woods, może następnym razem – odparł nieco rozbawiony ochroniarz; dzieciaki w ławkach zachichotały. Podopieczna Gerard puściła mu całusa.

- Zapamiętam to sobie. – Chemik posłał mężczyźnie rozeźlone spojrzenie i wrócił do omawiania tematu. – Na czym to stanęliśmy? Aha, amoniak...

Sarah przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w monotonny głos nauczyciela, po czym zerknęła kątem oka na Gerarda. Chyba stracił zainteresowanie Nicky, bo zajął się swoim iPhone'em, włączając jakąś grę. Obiecała sobie, że jeszcze jakoś ostrożnie zapyta go o nastoletnią hakerkę, z którą bądź, co bądź łączyła ją konspiracja.

Kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, wszyscy błyskawicznie opuścili klasę. Tylko Lincoln ociągał się z pakowaniem książek do plecaka. Wreszcie przerzucił go przez ramię i obejrzał się na Sarę.

- Idziemy? – zapytał. Bez słowa dołączyła go niego w progu. – Wiesz, jak trafić do pracowni geograficznej? – W dłoni niósł nieco pomięty plan zajęć. – Sala pięćdziesiąt trzy?

- Wiem – przyznała zgodnie z prawdą.

- Jak tam twój nowy kolega? Ten gadający na lekcjach ochroniarz?

- Gerard? Jest w porządku. Przynajmniej ja mam już znajomego. Twoja kolei.

- Taa, nie mogę być gorszy – mruknął ironicznie. – Muszę skoczyć do łazienki. Sam.

- Obstawiałam właśnie, że sobie poradzisz. Sam – dodała, zatrzymując się. – Idź.

Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami męskiej ubikacji, rozejrzała się. Nagle dostrzegła Nicky; stała otoczona kilkoma dziewczynami. Gapiła się na nią tak długo, że nastolatka wreszcie wyczuła na sobie jej spojrzenie, żeby po chwili podejść do najbliższej Sarze szafki i udać, że nie może poradzić sobie z zamkiem.

- Gerard Byrnes – powiedziała kobieta, nie patrząc na młodocianą hakerkę. – Znasz go?

- Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo on cię chyba zna. Masz siostrę, Nicky?

Palce dziewczyny bawiące się metalową, okrągłą kłódką znieruchomiały na moment, co nie umknęło uwadze kobiety.

- Nie. I lepiej powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

- Później – ucięła rozmowę Sarah, bo oto zobaczyła Linca.

Odprowadziła chłopaka do pracowni i rozejrzała się za Gerardem. Przystojnego ochroniarza jednak nie było, podobnie jak jego podopiecznej. Zrobili sobie wagary? Nie pojawili się do końca zajęć. Sarah sprawdziła plan; ostatni miał być w-f.

- Masz szorty przepisowej długości? – zagadnęła Lincolna w drodze na salę gimnastyczną.

- Nie ćwiczę – mruknął.

- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami i czuła, że nic więcej od niego nie wyciągnie. Niechętnie dała mu spokój.

Z miejsca na trybunach, gdzie siedziała w promieniach słońca, rozciągał się widok na parking. Właśnie przyjechał srebrny Lexus, a jego kierowca z gracją ustawił maszynę między dwoma innymi autami. Obserwowała lśniącą karoserię, kiedy zza kierownicy wysiadła kobieta o azjatyckich rysach i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się dokładnie na Sarze, po czym powędrował dalej. Wreszcie Japonka obeszła samochód i otworzyła tylne drzwi. Z samochodu wysiadła kobieta o europejskim typie urody, a za nią ciemnowłosa i lekko skośnooka nastolatka. Cała trójka ruszyła przez parking i spojrzenie Sary znowu spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Japonki w czarnym kostiumie ze spodniami. To matka Johna pierwsza uciekła ze wzrokiem, żeby wbić go w zgarbione plecy Linca siedzącego trzy rzędy krzeseł niżej i śledzącego rówieśników grających w koszykówkę.

- Na co masz teraz ochotę? – zapytała chłopca, kiedy usadowił się w aucie za jej plecami.

- A co mama wpisała w plan?

Obejrzała się na niego nad oparciem fotela.

- Dzisiaj nic. Żadnych dodatkowych zajęć. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie i nieco podejrzliwie.

- Możemy wybrać się na kawę...

- Nie pijam kawy. Poczekam aż pójdę na studia.

- Gorącą czekoladę?

- Nie lubię.

Już chciała zapytać, co z nim nie tak, ale powstrzymała się, zerkając na jego rękę. Chłopak przeżył poważny wypadek samochodowy, może ciągle nawiedzają go koszmary?

- Możemy iść na lody – mruknął wreszcie. – Jeśli chcesz. Ale ty stawiasz.

- W porządku.

- Zadzwoń do mojej mamy i powiedz jej, że wrócimy później.

- Mam właśnie taki zamiar.

Ponieważ Kim nie odbierała, Sarah napisała jej krótkiego SMSa.

- Na rogu Grace Avenue i Sun Street jest jakaś lodziarnia. – Lincoln skubał rękaw. – Ostatnio staliśmy przy niej w korku.

Wypad na lody okazał się klapą. Lincoln niechętnie odpowiadał na jej pytania albo zbywał ją milczeniem, udając zbyt zajętego pałaszowaniem deseru lodowego. Ona za to udawała, że nie zauważyła, jak od jego palców rozeszło się po szkle pęknięcie, kiedy mocniej chwycił pucharek. Kiedy wróciła do posiadłości Clarków, odetchnęła z ulgą. Pokojówka poinformowała ich, że Kim nie wróciła jeszcze ze spotkania rady ZEIRA Corp. Sarah zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i włączyła komputer. System ledwo się załadował, kiedy wyskoczyło okienko rozmowy video. Kliknęła odpowiedni klawisz i na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Nicky.

- Jesteś wreszcie! – zawołała dziewczyna.

- Jestem. Powiedzmy, że mało skutecznie zacieśniałam znajomość z Linkiem. Co u was?

- Spoko. James jest w ZEIRA Corp., gdzie ważą się losy twojej Kim. Savannah jest... Hej, Savie, chodź powiesz „cześć" Sarze. Chwilkę. – Nicky odeszła od komputera i Sarah widziała, jak znika na korytarzu.

Po chwili przed kamerką pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarzyczka córki Weaver.

- Pani Connor, dzień dobry!

- Przecież ustaliłyśmy, że mówisz do Sary „ciociu", nie? – upomniała małą Nicky.

- A mogę? – Dziewczynka spojrzała na Sarę.

- Możesz. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Pewnie, że możesz. Jak było w przedszkolu?

- Dobrze. Robiliśmy wyklejanki. Miałam dużo różowego papieru. I fioletowego...

Savannah rozgadała się o zwierzątkach z kartonu, a Sarah czuła się tak... normalnie, zwyczajnie. Oto miała prawdziwą pracę, dom, a właściwie dwa i chyba coś w rodzaju rodziny. Do tej pory mieszkała z Johnem, Cameron-terminatorką i przez chwilę z Derekiem, teraz blisko niej były, co prawda nieletnie, ale zawsze, kobiety. Może dlatego zmiękła? Ta myśl nagle ją przestraszyła. Kiedy ostatnio była na strzelnicy? Ile pompek na jednej ręce zrobiła w tym tygodniu?

- Słuchasz mnie, Saro? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Nicky. – Halo?

- Słucham, słucham. Co mówiłaś?

- Taa, właśnie widzę, jak mnie słuchasz. Mówiłam, że skrytka tym razem była puściutka.

Nagle pomyślała o tajemniczym Głosie w telefonie, który kazał jej naprawić Cameron. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak zapisać sobie jego numer. Na razie miała go po prostu w „Połączeniach wychodzących".

- Może następnym razem dostaniemy nowy prezent – ciągnęła Nicky; Savannah bawiła się jej włosami, zaplatając w warkocz. – Dziwnie tu bez ciebie. Siedzimy we dwie, bezbronne owieczki.

- Nad laptopem, którym zawsze można w kogoś rzucić.

- Oj, daj spokój. Najwyżej jakimś kwiatkiem rzucę.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała niczym w nikogo rzucać. Drzwi zamknięte?

- No ba! – Nicky udała oburzoną. – Okna też. I palniki pogaszone.

- To świetnie. Poradzicie sobie?

- Tak! – zawołała Savannah.

- Sama słyszałaś. – Nicky roześmiała się. – Skoczę na chwilę do sklepu i niedługo wrócę. Pogadasz jeszcze z Savie? – Sarah odparła, że chętnie i Nicky przysunęła dziewczynkę bliżej komputera. – To nara.

- Nara – rzuciła kobieta. – To jakie zwierzątka wycięłaś?

Dziewczyna rozgadała się na dobre. Sarah słuchała jej w miarę uważnie, raz po raz wtrącając jakieś pytanie w stylu „jakiego koloru była tektura?" czy „uważałaś z nożyczkami?". Tymczasem Nicky długo nie wracała. Nagle jednak rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

- Sprawdzę, kto to! – zawołała Savannah i zsunęła się z fotela.

Gdzieś za plecami Sary rozległo się z kolei pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziała.

- Pani Calivari, kolacja gotowa. – Pokojówka posłała jej delikatny uśmiech i wycofała się na korytarz.

Sarah znowu odwróciła się do komputera. Savannah stała w korytarzu, oglądając kawałek papieru.

- Kto to był? – zawołała ją kobieta.

- Nikt. – Dziewczynka znowu usiadła przy biurko. – Nikogo nie było.

- Zadzwonię po Nicky. – Sarah sięgnęła po telefon. Jeśli ktoś dzwonił do drzwi, a potem znikał, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Nigdy. Hakerka odebrała po drugim sygnale.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała. – Właśnie wracam do Savanny.

- Pośpiesz się. Nie powinnaś zostawiać jej samej.

- Wiem, wiem. Kolejka była. Już idę.

Sarah rozłączyła się i spojrzała na Savannę. Dziewczynka czytała coś z kartki, niepewnie składając sylaby. Jej twarzyczka rozjaśniła się w promiennym uśmiechu.

- Nicky już do ciebie idzie. Zaraz tam będzie. Ja muszę zejść na kolację.

- Dobrze, ciociu. – Córka Weaver zeskoczyła z fotela i zniknęła na korytarzu.

Sarah jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na pusty pokój. Postanowiła, że zje przed komputerem. Zbiegła na dół, mijając Lincolna, który niósł swój talerz i szklankę soku. Zobaczyła swoją kolację i chwyciła talerz. Smakowite zapachy przypomniały jej, jaka była głodna.

- Niech przynajmniej pani zje w jadalni jak człowiek! – ofuknęła ją kucharka. – Świat na głowie staje!

Niechętnie poszła do stołu, żeby udobruchać starszą kobietę, która zadowolona zjawiła się po chwili niosąc tackę z przyprawami.

- Smacznego – powiedziała Sarze. Ta w odpowiedzi skinęła jej głową.

Kiedy odniosła pusty talerz do kuchni, kucharka, która przedstawiła się imieniem Monica, wcisnęła jej w dłoń muffina z czekoladą. Sarah wróciła do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzała przelotnie na monitor. Akurat zobaczyła Nicky, która ostrożnie idzie korytarzem. Dobiegł ją jej nieco przestraszony głos:

- Savie? – Nastolatka odłożyła torby z zakupami na podłogę i poszła dalej. – Savie?

- Nicky! – Sarah dopadła komputera. Dziewczyna przebiegła korytarz, potykając się o zakupy z imieniem Savanny na ustach. – Nicky! – wrzasnęła.

Zawołana zjawiła się dopiero po chwili.

- Nie ma ich! – krzyknęła, nachylając się nad monitorem. – Nie ma ich!

- Nicky, czego nie ma?! Gdzie Savannah?!

- Nie wiem! Drzwi były otwarte! Nie ma Savanny i Cameron!

- Słucham?! – Sarah zerwała się na równe nogi. – Już jadę! Zostań tam!

Wybiegła z pokoju, chwytając pistolet. Zbiegła na dół i dopadła klamki drzwi wejściowych. Przekręciła wszystkie zamki i otworzyła drzwi, wybiegając na zewnątrz i wpadając prosto w ramiona jakiegoś mężczyzny. Broń wypadła jej z ręki, więc rzuciła się na napastnika z pięściami.


	5. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

_Za komentarze serdecznie dziękuję:). Miłego czytania._

**JOHN'S STORY, PART II**

John od zawsze miał niewiele okazji, żeby uderzyć człowieka. A teraz wymierzył celny cios w szczękę własnego ojca i wyszło mu to dosyć profesjonalnie, bo Kyle stracił równowagę i poleciał na jakąś tańczącą, przytuloną parkę.

- John? – Savannah poruszyła się nieznacznie po jego lewej stronie. – Co ty, kurwa, było?!

Trząsł się ze wściekłości. Nie dość, że Kyle miał_ Cameron_, to jeszcze flirtował na serio z Weaver, zamiast przesiadywać ze zdjęciem jego matki trzymanym kurczowo w poczerniałych od prochu palcach!

Tymczasem Kyle podniósł się z podłogi; z jego rozciętej wargi sączyła się krew. Ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Johna. Nagle obok chłopaka przemknęła Allison i znalazła się obok Reese'a, oglądając jego twarz. Posłała Connorowi podejrzliwe, rozeźlone spojrzenie. Ludzie dookoła poświęcili chyba całą swoją uwagę scence – jak sądzili – zazdrości.

- Dlaczego? Za co? – chciał wiedzieć Kyle. John zrobił krok w jego stronę.

- Ona nie życie! – krzyknął.

- Kto nie żyje? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Jego matka – wyjaśniła szeptem Allison.

- Ale dlaczego ja za to oberwałem? Rany, John, masz potężny cios, przyznaję.

- Moja matka nie żyje przez ciebie! – wykrzyknął chłopak; złość zalała go niczym gorąca fala.

- Twoja matka nazywała się Sarah Connor, prawda? Wspominałeś o niej. Nie znałem tej kobiety! Nie znałem twojej matki! Ledwo znam ciebie, John! Więc może się uspokoisz i powiesz, o co ci chodzi?

Chłopak wpatrywał się w swojego młodego ojca. Nagle przez tłum przepchał się Derek.

- Co się tu dzieje, do ciężkiej cholery?! - wrzasnął, przesuwając spojrzeniem po swoim bracie, Allison, Savannie i wreszcie Johnie, którego dłonie nadal zaciśnięte były w pięści.

- John rzucił się na Kyle'a - mruknęła Weaver, splatając ramiona na piersiach. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną zaistniałą sytuacją. - Tańczyliśmy...

- Nie wiedziałam - przerwała jej gwałtownie Allison - że "taniec" ma teraz inne znaczenie. - Podeszła do rudowłosej i dźgnęła ją palcem w mocno odsłoniętą porozpinanym mundurem pierś. - Trzymaj się z dala od mojego chłopaka! - wysyczała.

Weaver uniosła do góry dłonie w uspokajającym geście, ale jej spojrzenie pozostało wojownicze.

- Będę. - Spojrzała na Allison ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na wargach. - Jak tylko ty okażesz mu należytą uwagę, pani grzeczna. Świetny facet się marnuje.

- Ty... ty szmato! - krzyknęła Allison i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć okiem, rzuciła się na rudowłosą.

Pierwszy zareagował John i chwycił sanitariuszkę w pasie, próbując odciągnąć ją od Savanny. Pewnie by się to mu nie udało, gdyby Derek nie pochwycił Weaver i nie podniósł ją do góry; ta zaczęła wierzgać nogami w powietrzu.

- Puszczaj mnie, Reese! - krzyknęła. - Puszczaj mnie!

Allison nadal wyrywała się do Savanny, ale John trzymał ją mocno. Nagle z całej siły dźgnęła go łokciem w splot słoneczny. Jęknął z bólu i zwolnił uścisk; dziewczyna tylko na to czekała, bo jak pocisk wystrzeliła w stronę Dereka i kobiety, którą trzymał. Na szczęście jednak wpadła prosto w ramiona Kyle'a. Connor zrobił krok do przodu, a wtedy Derek chciał odsunąć Savannę poza zasięg paznokci Allison i noga rudowłosej z całej siły kopnęła chłopaka w twarz. Od razu poczuł ciepłą krew cieknącą z rozbitego łuku brwiowego i zalewającą mu oko, a wkrótce potem nadeszła ciemność.

Ciemność.

Tą ciemność bardzo długo nic nie rozświetlało. Wreszcie pojawiły się głosy. I oba należały do jego matki. Pod powiekami poczuł łzy.

- Mamo... - wyszeptał, otwierając oczy. Poczuł ból.

- No niezupełnie. - Jane nachyliła się nad nim z małą latarką w dłoni i poświeciła mu prosto w źrenice. Skrzywił się od intensywnego blasku i uniósł ramię do twarzy. - Wstrząsu mózgu nie masz, ale oczko jak śliweczka. Biłeś się z kimś, co? Z Reese'em? Młodszym? Miał rozwaloną wargę.

John ostrożnie usiadł; kręciło mu się w głowie. Dotknął palcami oka; czuł, jakie jest spuchnięte; aż dziw, że w miarę ostro widział.

- Oberwałem kopniakiem w twarz. Nie od Kyle'a – mruknął nieco zażenowany. – Od Weaver.

- No proszę. – Jane roześmiała się lekko.

- Nie ma się z czego śmiać. Kopniak był potężny!

- Widzę. – Nadal chichotała. – Znokautowała cię wczoraj.

- Wczoraj? – Spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Tak, przynieśli cię bracia Reese. Kyle strasznie pokłócił się z Allison i tyle widziałam całą trójkę. A potem dostałeś gorączki i musiałam się tobą zająć.

- Gdzie oni teraz są?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni termometr i strzepała go. – Przewiało cię ostatnio?

- Możliwe. Byłem... byłem na grobie mojej mamy.

- Przykro mi.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie Jane dotknęła jego ramienia i wsunęła mu do ust termometr. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy.

- Z kim rozmawiałaś zanim się obudziłem? – zapytał po chwili, oddając jej termometr.

- Nie masz już gorączki, ale uważaj na siebie, Johnny. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Odwiedziła mnie moja mama. Chyba się stęskniła. „Jane – dziewczyna zmieniła nieco głos – dziś po zmianie musisz wrócić prosto do domu. Żadnych randek." Tak, jakbym je miała codziennie. No nic. I tak muszę posiedzieć dłużej, bo Allison powinna była pojawić się tutaj godzinę temu, a jej nie ma. Może zrobiła sobie wolne...

- Chyba... chyba powinienem znaleźć Kyle'a i go przeprosić. Allison też. Wiesz, że biła się wczoraj z Weaver?

- O tym słyszałam. Podobno wyrwała jej spory pukiel włosów.

- To moja wina – wyjęczał.

- No to rusz dupę i napraw, coś zepsuł. Słowa mojej mamy. – Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. – Leć.

Zeskoczył z leżanki.

- Dzięki, Jane. – Zatrzymał się w progu, po czym niewiele myśląc, zawrócił, stanął przed dziewczyną i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. Ta zaskoczona wstrzymała oddech. – Dzięki, Jane – powtórzył i już go nie było.

Drogę do części mieszkalnej bez problemu odtworzył w swojej głowie. Postanowił, że najpierw przeprosi Kyle'a. Sam do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego go uderzył. Przez chwilę chyba nie był sobą. A jego ojciec akurat całował nie swoją dziewczynę. Miał przecież _Cameron_, dlaczego uderzał do Weaver?

Kiedy dopadł swojej pryczy, od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Łóżka jego ojca i wuja były starannie zasłane i brakowało plecaków.

- Ty od Reese'ów. – Usłyszał. W jego stronę szedł wysoki chudzielec. – Wróciliście już?

- Skąd?

- Co się tak durnie pytasz, szczeniaku? Przeżył ktoś?

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Przeleżałem dwadzieścia cztery godziny z podejrzeniem wstrząsu mózgu.

- Szczęściarz z ciebie – mrugnął mężczyzna i wyszedł na korytarz.

John pobiegł za nim.

- Gdzie są bracia Reese?! – zapytał, doganiając go.

- Pytasz mnie, gdzie jest twój oddział, dzieciaku?

- Tak, właśnie tak! – Poczuł jakże znajomą wściekłość.

- Konwój z Chicago. Mieli eskortować to, co z niego zostało. A pewnie mało.

- Gdzie ich mogą znaleźć? Muszę znaleźć ojca!

- Każdy coś musi. – Pokazał mu zabandażowaną dłoń; było widać, że brakuje w niej palców. – Ja muszę iść na zmianę opatrunku. A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie są. – Spojrzał w sufit. – Obstawiam, że gdzieś tam, na górze. Wyżej lub niżej. A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju.

John odsunął się pod ścianę. Mężczyzna odszedł w swoją stronę. Chłopak pomyślał o Allison. Pobiegł do szpitala. Jane akurat operowała razem z dwoma innymi lekarkami.

- Kto wydaje rozkazy?! – Starał się nie patrzeć na rozpłataną nogę żołnierza na stole. – Kto rozdziela zadania?!

- Pułkownik McCarthy.

- Gdzie go znajdę?!

- W południowej części kanałów. Ale...

- Muszę znaleźć tatę i Dereka! Allison też! Dostali misję.

- Nie wiesz, gdzie iść! – krzyknęła gorączkowo. – Poczekaj na mnie! Pomogę ci!

Niechętnie kiwnął głową. Poszedł do pokoju lekarzy, żeby tam poczekać na Jane. Czuł zdenerwowanie; zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Nagle zahaczył łokciem o niedomkniętą, metalową szafkę. Jej drzwiczki zgrzytnęły i sterta papierów wysypała się na podłogę. Zaczął je szybko zbierać; pomięte kartki były zapełnione drobnym, kobiecym pismem. Notatki, ilustracje, wszystko zapisano lub narysowano bardzo starannie. Pośród nich była _Mała encyklopedia medyczna. _Podniszczona książka leżała na papierach otwarta. Sięgnął po nią i wtedy spomiędzy kartek coś wypadło. Wyciągnął rękę po laminowany kartonik i spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Nagle przeszył go dreszcz, bo oto trzymał w dłoni nadpalone prawo jazdy Charliego Dixona. Wyprostował się i zamknął szafkę. Ktoś napisał na niej drukowanymi literami nazwisko właściciela. JANE DIXON.

**KONIEC ODCINKA CZWARTEGO**


End file.
